2 Plans
by Sophielee108
Summary: Ruffnut helps Snotlout to get Astrid, just as Fishlegs help Astrid come up with a plan to get Snotlout of her back. But then Ruffnut kisses Snotlout for a dare and confusing his emotions. He is a viking, his head is set on a goal: Astrid...no matter what. An attack is approaching and everyone needs to focus.
1. Chapter 1

_So this fanfic will include major Rufflout and some very minor Hicsrid. I always thought that the twins and Snotlout hung out as kids since they are the closest in the movie, and once the academy started they sort off don't have the time anymore so that is what happened in this story. The first few chaters will focus on the relationships, but later it will get more action and adventure in it, so it wont be completely romantic (just warning ya)This is my first story so reviews and constructive criticism is appreciated. This chapter will probably be shorter than the rest to introduce the story. Thanks for reading 3_

The gang had gathered in the training arena, preparing to split up to search for threats, Hiccup busy explaining what they had to do. The group stood in a jaggered circle on their dragons, Snotlout between the twins and Astrid.

"I'll go with Astrid" he was saying in his smoothest voice "I'm sure she'll want me to protect her" Astrid scoffed and rolled her eyes, but he knew underneath she secretly wanted him to come.

"Sorry to disappoint you" she said "but the groups have been chosen. You're with Ruffnut and Tuffnut"

"The twins" he groaned, throwing his head back dramatically.

"Hey! We're right here!" Tuffnut cried, annoyed. Snotlout decided to take a different approach and leaned towards Astrid. He rested his head in his hands and smiled dreamily at her.

"Astrid, you look amazing!"

"Snotlout, focus" She said, looking irritated.

"But you have the most beautiful set of eyes"

"SNOTLOUT! Come on!" She said, turning angrily towards him "Get it through your thick skull. I. Am. Not. Interested. Back off!" Stormfly flew out of the arena. Hiccup looked knowingly at Fishlegs, before they flew after her. The twins stayed where they were, looking bored.

"Come on guys, we will take the docks" Snotlout said, sighing. They flew out of the arena and up into the sky. The wind was weak and they guided their dragons easily. "I just don't know what I am doing wrong!" He continued over the wing beat of their dragons as they flew. The twins looked at each other, eyebrows raised. "I know she's interested, so why is she playing hard to get?"

"I don't know" Tuffnut sighed, tired of hearing about Astrid. By the time they landed close to the pier and got off their dragons, he was eager to get away before he heard anymore "I'll take the north side of the pier, you guys take the south" He said before they could protest and hurried away, leaving deep footprints in the soft sand. Snotlout frowned, stepping sidewards towards his twin.

"What was that about?"

"Wow, you are terrible at reading people, aren't you" Ruffnut said

"What's that supposed to mean!" She crossed her arms and rested on one hip.

"Can you really not tell why Astrid snapped at you?" She said.

"All I did was say that she had beautiful…" he broke off. He hadn't stood this close to Ruffnut in a while. He always thought she had blue eyes but he was wrong. They were blue but they had other colours swirling inside. They gleamed with the reflection of the sea and the sun and had a special glint of mischief; her eyelashes were long, longer than he had ever noticed. They were framed with her freckles and hair, widened to show she was listening to what he was saying. "….Eyes"

"Well there's your problem" She laughed. He frowned deeper and focused back to what she was saying.

"What?"

"She's a Viking! She doesn't want to be complimented on things like that! She wants to be complimented on her skills and strength. Next time you compliment her, don't even mention her looks" Snotlout thought about this but as he did he realised she was partially talking about herself.

"Why don't you have a boyfriend?" He asked before he could stop himself. She snorted.

"I don't need one, besides look at my choices, nerd 1: who loves astrid, has a closer bond to his dragon than he does humans and who is the most physically challenged next to… nerd 2: who loves a book, barely pays attention to anything _interesting _and is a total blubber mouth!" Snotlout was so shocked that she had such a strong opinion that he completely over looked her saying that Hiccup loved Astrid. He felt more offended than he should have and forced himself to calm down.

"Erm… what about me, huh!" He watched Ruffnuts eyes widen as she went to answer him but just then Tuffnut came back.

"HEY YOU TWO!" he yelled "NOTHING ON THE NORTH SIDE, SOUTH?"

"NOTHING" Snotlout shouted back, even though they hadn't checked.

* * *

"I just can't get him of my back! Cant he see I don't like him… move on already!" Hiccup, use to Snotlout flirting with Astrid, paid no notice to her and studied the forest land beneath them. He liked her, more than he wanted to admit but he wasn't jealous because he knew that Astrid harboured no feelings towards him. He listened to the conversation with one ear She moved her fringe out of her face angrily "really, I can't believe he even likes me... He has more in common with Ruffnut!" Stormfly nudged her head upwards to comfort Astrid, she scratched underneath her spikes.

"Why don't you show him?" Fishlegs said, suddenly taking interest.

"Huh?" Astrid had just been releasing steam; she can't even remember what she had said.

"Why don't you show him he has more in common with Ruffnut? To get him off your back" Astrid thought about it.

"That's… actually a pretty good idea" Hiccup turned to them in shock, but their expressions were completely serious.

"Oh, come on, you can't be serious!" He cried.

"No, think about it" Astrid said eagerly.

"I am, and it doesn't end well"

"They don't even have to know" Fishlegs said and the two of them thought up a plan, ignoring Hiccup telling them it's a terrible idea.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter twooooooooo. So this is the chapter where the wheels get moving and things start happening. Again, constructive criticism is appreciated so don't feel like you're being mean because I won't look at it that way. Thanks for reading 3_

The gang had decided to meet up where they had campfires while training. Astrid, Hiccup and Fishlegs joined the group to find Tuffnut doing an impression of Snotlout. He was complaining that he didn't sound like that while Ruffnut was laughing her head off. Tuffnut stalked up to Astrid and flexed his arms.

"Hey Astrid, check out my muscles, I think your pretty. Let's date" Astrid shoved Tuffnut onto his seat next to Ruffnut and the two of them kept laughing and high-fived. Snotlout tried to cover up his embarrassment by saying:

"Tuffnut, stop it, unless Astrid… You wanna-"

"In your dreams Snotface" Astrid cut him off.

"Do you all want to play a game I made up today" Fishlegs interrupted them both to change the subject, awkwardly sitting down. Ruffnut groaned.

"Does it have anything to do with dragon facts" She complained. Snotlout didn't say but he agreed with her. He hated feeling like he was below other people and that's how he felt when they played games to do with knowledge. Fishlegs tilted his head her direction.

'No" He snapped in an out-of-character way "It's a daring game. You dare someone to do something, and if they do it they get to dare someone else. You lose if you refuse to do the dare"

"That's actually a pretty good game, Fishlegs" Tuffnut admitted, resting his arms in his legs. Fishlegs smiled at the compliment.

"Yeah, let's play" Snotlout agreed, liking the idea of the game as well. Fishlegs and Astrid shared a look that he couldn't read.

"Since Fishlegs came up with the game, he should dare first" Hiccup said, but his words seemed scripted and forced. Astrid nodded her agreement.

"Oh, Okay. Erm… Astrid" Fishlegs picked. She leaned forward, the same determined look in her eyes she got before she threw her axe. "I dare you to tell us the first time you kissed a guy"

"That's easy" She said confidently, sitting back up straight "On the lips?" Fishlegs nodded. "Hiccup, last year after he defeated the red-death. In front of everyone" she added with a shrug.

"I was your first kiss?" Hiccup said, sounding surprised.

"Well yeah, what did you expect?"

"I don't know, but you were always so much popular than me I figured you must have liked _someone_" Astrids eyes went from Fishlegs to Tuffnut then to Snotlout and she raised her eyebrows.

"No. What about everyone else?"

"You were mine" Hiccup said and Snotlout laughed. "Well Snotlout, what about you, first time you kissed a girl was…?" Snotlouts eyes widened.

"Oh… well, ya know. I kissed this girl a couple years ago. She's from a different tribe. You wouldn't know her" Astrid snorted.

"Yeah right, what about everyone else. Ruffnut?"

"Uh… oh, erm. Aren't you supposed to be daring someone, Astrid?" Astrid grinned.

"Neither of you have ever kissed anyone have you?" They both talked at once, coming up with excuses and trying to change the subject. "Don't worry I can fix that" Snotlout got excited, thinking Astrid was going to kiss him. Ruffnut raised an eyebrow, she had no idea what would happen.

"Ruffnut. I dare you to kiss Snotlout on the lips, for _at least _three seconds" Astrid dared smugly. For a moment Snotlout was really disappointed, _I guess Astrid dosent want to kiss me in front of everyone and embarrass us._ He thought, before he realised what she said

"Wait… You can't really expect us to kiss, that's not fair!"

"If you don't than Ruff's out" Hiccup reminded them laughing. Not wanting to lose, Ruffnut leaned over and kissed Snotlout, pressing her lips on his. He was surprised, first at the fact that she did it and did it so casually, and second by the fact that it wasn't half bad. In fact he kind of liked it. Warmth spread through him from where their lips met. Her hair felt smooth against his face. After a couple seconds Ruffnut pulled back and he realized he sat there like an idiot with his eyes open and his body still.

"There" Ruffnut said in a false setto voice. She coughed before talking again. "Now Tuffnut…" He rubbed his hands together, ready to bring on whatever she threw his way. Ruffnut tried to think of a good dare for her idiot of a twin. "I dare you to take of your pants… and throw them into the campfire" laughter spread throughout the group, except for Snotlout who sat there with his head reeling. Immediately Tuffnut took off his pants and threw them into the fire. Its all it took for Ruffnut and Snotlout to burst out laughing, Astrid raised her hand to her lips to hide a smile. Hiccup was looking everywhere but Tuffnut and Fishlegs started going on about all the illness and colds Tuff could get.

The night went on as the teens continued to dare each other to do random stuff. Hiccup was out first, then Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Astrid and Snotlout. Tuffnut winning overall. He just didn't care what he had to do.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 is here. So in this chapter Snotlout and Ruffnuts characters and relationship are explored a bit more. Feel free to review and criticise. Thanks for reading_

Snotlout walked into the arena the next day to find Ruffnut alone with Barf and Belch. She was setting up her saddle.

"Hey Snot, come over here!" Snotlout still felt a little strange about Ruffnut after the kiss but he walked over.

"Hey Ruffnut, what is it?" He asked.

"Check it out!" She cried excitedly, holding up her double-ended spear. It looked the same to Snotlout so he raised an eyebrow.

"Um… what?"

"Hiccup sharpened my spear, he also added this groove and adjusted my saddle so it slots in here – see! Oh and he also gave me these wooden caps to put on the end so I don't cut myself. Like I'll ever use them" Snotlout felt slightly jealous that Ruffnut was gushing over Hiccup so openly. He wanted her to do that over him. _She better be careful or people will think that she has a crush on Hiccup. Does she have a crush on hiccup? Why do both her and Astrid like Hiccup, what does he have that I don't! _ He stopped himself _Why do I care its Ruffnut!_ He snapped out of his thoughts to realise she asked him something.

"What?"

"Urgh, come on, focus! I said that Tuffnut got sick from spending the night without the bottom half of his clothes, so do you want to test this with me?"

"Sure, sounds great"

"You can ride Barf and Belch with me, so send Hookfang off" she said before slipping her new saddle onto her dragons neck. Snotlout turned to Hookfang but was surprised to see he is already gone.

"Lazy dragon" He muttered. Tuffnuts saddle was similar to his so Snotlout just awkwardly got on. He looked over to find that the spear sat on an angle off her saddle so that she could lean forward and back without touching it, yet could grab it when she needed to. As they rode his gaze drifted up to her face. She had the same style and look as she has had for the past fifteen years he had known her, yet she looked different somehow. He looked into her eyes and found himself mesmerised by them. Her voice snapped him back to reality.

"Snotlout! Focus! Your drifting!" After that Snotlout kept his eyes ahead, not letting him confuse himself. That kiss had clouded his head and he needed it to stop. He liked Astrid. She was strong and pretty and determined and _– remind you of anyone – _a voice said. And logical he finished. Now that he had that sorted out, he could pay attention. They landed in a clearing in the woods and got off the Zippleback.

"Okay, so to test our spears, me and Tuff play a game in the woods." She took out her hunting knife and carved a rough square in two trees, one small and one medium. "1 point for hitting that one" She said, pointing to the medium one "and 3 points for hitting this one" she pointed to the small one. "We usually lose count and but the first one to 10 is _supposed_ to win."

"Wait… I am better at swordplay then spearing so –"

"I win?"

"No…" She looked at him with a teasing smile and he knew he couldn't back out.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll go first, to show you how it's done" She marked a spot on the dirt and threw the spear from it. It hit the middle of the medium square. Ruffnut looked pleased with herself as she went to get the spear. Snotlout readied himself at the marker and looked towards the targets. It wasn't that long, he could win. Ruffnut handed back the spear and stepped back to watch. He threw it and it landed with a thud in the corner of the target. Ruff and Snotlout switched turns as they built up their score. Snotlout found he liked hanging out with her and the conversation went smoothly. He realised he hadn't spent any one-on-one time with anyone since the academy opened. He remembered the day everyone was busy with the Scauldren so he was alone with Astrid. He thought it was great until she started acting weird and flirting with him. She was terrible at it.

In the end Ruffnut ended up winning 10 to 7. They sat relaxing under the shade of the trees, Ruffnut gripping her spear with pride.

"Ya know, you didn't answer me yesterday" Snotlout said, suddenly interested.

"Huh. When?"

"When you said you wouldn't date me"

"Oh! Don't take it personally Snotface. It's just that we have been friends for so long, it would have been weird" Ruffnut said. Snotlout couldn't help remember the kiss last night. It hadn't felt weird.

"You had a crush on nerd 1 for a while though, didn't you?"

"Who?" _does she remember anything_

"Hiccup"

"Oh, right" Ruffnut shifted her weight and put her spear down. "Well I didn't really have a crush on him I just thought he was this crazy dragon conqueror and that he was cool. Then, of course, I got to know him a bit more" Snotlout laughed. "So did you take my advice on Astrid?"

"Who? Oh! Ha, no not yet. But I will next time I see her" Ruffnut looked up at the sky.

"Actually we should go get lunch at the great hall, you should talk to her" She started packing up her spear but Snotlout found he didn't want to go back to everyone else just yet.

"You know I let you win" Ruffnut turned around. He could tell she didn't believe him yet there was a competitive spark in her eye.

"You wish snotty, as much as I hate fair and square, that's how I bet you"

"2 out of 3? After lunch?"

"You couldn't even come close to beating me! At anything!" Snotlout scoffed

"Oh yeah?" He jumped towards Ruffnut. He grabbed her free hand and twisted it behind her back, before kicking the inside of her knees to make her fall down. He thought he had her but she reached up with her free hand and chucked her helmet in his face. He let go of her in surprise and pain before she span up and kicked him to the ground in one fluent motion.

"Ah... Yeah" She said, resting her hand on her hip "Let's go, come on. I'm hungry" Snotlout got up as Ruffnut picked up her helmet. They sat on Barf and Belch, the two heads looked at each other.

"You have to tell me how you did that!" Snotlout said, Ruffnut shrugged.

"Tuffnut and I fight so much, I have picked up a few things. You have to use a person's weakness against them"

"What's my weakness?" Snotlout said, surprised that she knew so much about fighting. She normally looked so lost. Ruffnut looked over to him.

"Over confidence. You thought that you had me pinned so you forgot about my free hand and the metal on my head"

"I am not over confident!"

"Yes you are" Ruffnut laughed her tomboyish laugh and Snotlout couldn't help but smile.

"So…. 2 out of 3?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4. So this chapter is kind of looked at a bit by the girls and a little by Snotlout and is just based at lunch the next day, pretty basic but important to the plot . I am trying to take more time with my writing because the last couple felt rushed, sorry if the chapters come out slower. I hope you like it. _

Astrid sat next to hiccup and across from Fishlegs. She was feeling slightly guilty about making Snotlout and Ruffnut kiss but she knew it would end well. She had agreed to this plan and it would be unviking-like to stray from it.

"So the first part of went to plan" Hiccup said. She could tell that the guilt weighed heavier on him since he didn't like lying to anyone, even Snotlout. She hated (yet was secretly flattered by) the fact that he was doing it for her.

"Yeah" she said encouragingly "Fishlegs "comes up" with the game, and we bring up kissing"

"Then get them to kiss" Fishlegs finished, nodding. "But did they like it?"

"I don't know" Astrid admitted. She hadn't expected it to be love at first kiss or anything, but at least a spark for them to go off "Snotlout sort of froze and I couldn't see Ruffnut"

"I could" Hiccup said "But I am terrible at reading people"

"Give it a try" Astrid urged gently

"Well… um. I guess she had her eyes closed and she could tell he couldn't kiss her back"

"What makes you say that?" Fishlegs asked.

"She had to pull him in and sort of…lead, I guess. I don't know guys"

"We have to figure out how to get them together again, alone" Astrid said

"Oh, I didn't tell you? They are together. I changed Ruffnuts spear and Tuffs sick so Snotlout's helping her test it"

"Since when is Snotlout helpful?" Astrid asked, grinning. "At least –" Ruffnut and Snotlout walked in, causing them to end their conversation with a sudden halt. They grabbed some food and sat down at the free spots on the table, Ruffnut next to Fishlegs and Snotlout next to Astrid. She bit back her inner anger that he chose her and not Ruffnut, and that Ruffnut didn't seem to mind at all. They were acting normal and they shouldn't be.

"Hey Hiccup, the spear works great. We were testing it and I totally beat snotty over here"

"I let you win" He corrected

"So you keep saying" Ruffnut sighed. Astrid smiled at Hiccup who returned a weak smile back. Their plan was working.

"Would you mind doing Tuffs as well" Ruffnut continued "he is being a drama queen right now but he will want an upgraded one"

"No problem" Hiccup nodded.

"They are awesome!" Astrid glanced over at Snotlout to see if he had noticed the compliment, but he was concentrating on his food. _This will be harder than I thought_ Astrid thought, brushing her fringe out her face.

"So has anyone seen any threats? A rumor came to berk that Dagur was planning an attack" Hiccup said

"And that's why you send us on a threats search?" Snotlout asked

"Yes, so any news?" everyone shook their head.

"Remember the leaked "weapon attack"? Dagur is probably trying to send us into a panic" Fishlegs said. Ruffnut frowned.

"I don't get it" She said, Hiccup gave an exasperated sigh.

"Just do what we do" He said. Out of the corner of her eye, Astrid saw Snotlout glances up. She nodded.

"I say we keep our usual defences and tell you dad, Hiccup"

"I agree with Astrid" Snotlout said. _Surprise, surprise_ "She is a very strategic warrior" _huh?_ Astrid was shocked. He usually made a useless comment about her that he didn't mean. That was new.

"Oh… uh, thanks?" She said in surprise. Ruffnut finished her plate and stacked it on top of Fishlegs'.

"Anything else?" She asked Hiccup.

"No...No, that's all" she nodded, standing abruptly.

"I am going to check on Tuffnut"

"Remember our 2 out of 3"Snotlout cried, standing up.

"Right! Come with me and we will do that after" She said, she turned on her heel and left without looking back to see if he was following.

* * *

Ruffnut felt Snotlout walking next to her on the way towards her house. Her mind was buzzing and she didn't like it. She liked things outside her head to be chaotic and inside her head to be calm. That _stupid_ kiss. She couldn't believe it. This was Snotlout: Complete show off, not the best looking (not that looks really mattered to her)…. Her friend! She was only meant to give him a quick kiss for a couple of seconds. It was meant to be a friend kissing a friend. It was meant to be awkward. Why couldn't it have been awkward? Then she had to invite him to go spearing with her, she wanted to prove that they could hang out alone as friends and treat each other as such. She didn't feel that way about him, yet when he smiled at something she did good, she felt funny.

She mentally kicked herself. This is what she wanted to avoid with dating. It was a distraction. They reached Ruffnuts house and he opened the door for her. _ Since when is he gentlemanly?_ Simple thoughts! She reminded herself.

"I can open the door myself, numbskull" Snotlout shrugged as they headed towards Tuffnut. He was lying under the bed sheets; pale except for under his eyes with was puffy and red.

"Hey Tuff, stop being sick. I am bored, theres nothing to do" Ruffnut said, being her usual caring self.

"Wow, thanks" Snotlout muttered, Ruffnut rolled him off. Tuffnut coughed and sat up.

"You think I like being sick?" He said in a croaky voice "All I get to do is lay here and feel bad"

"Why did you ever take of your pants" Ruffnut shook her head "Stop being a wimp" She demanded

"I am not a wimp, I am a warrior" Tuffnut cried, but he ruined it by coughing.

The twins continued to argue until Ruffnut stood up and stormed out of the house.

* * *

"Hope you feel better, man" Snotlout said, before hurrying after her. He found her muttering to herself on her doorstep.

"How dare he! I am not ugly, that snivelling troll!" Snotlout had barely been paying attention but he knew that Tuffnut called her worse. He was surprised that that is what bothered her. She had been surprising him a lot recently. She must be more self-conscious than she let on. He didn't know why though, she looked great.

"I need to punch something" She said, clenching her fists. Not wanting to get hit, Snotlout grabbed some firewood and held it up. Ruffnut punched it, hard. Harder than he thought that a girl could ever punch. _I guess that Tuffnut was right when he said she hit like a guy_. She cracked the firewood but she also cut her hand.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, let's go. I want to win this thing" She started to walk away but he grabbed her arm.

"Wait, Ruffnut. That could get infected!" Ruffnut laughed at him, pulling her arm free.

"Since when have you cared about my safety? Really I'm fine, let's go" She wiped the blood off her hand roughly.

"At least let me wrap it" She paused, looking him up and down.

"…Fine. If it would get you to hurry up"


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter , the chapters will begin to include kidnapping and violence (nothing to extreme, but might be a bit scary to younger kids) so if you don't like that sort of stuff, I wouldn't recommend reading. I hope you like it. _

Snotlout sat across from Ruffnut, wrapping her hand. She looked distracted, her leg tapping and her eyes looking at the ceiling, barley noticing what was happening. Snotlout, however, was ridiculously aware of how close they were. He had an urge to kiss her again, but he ignored it. Partly because he knew he didn't like Ruffnut and partly because he didn't know how she'd react.

As if reading his thoughts she said "Do you want to talk about it?"

"What?"

"The kiss"

"Why?"

"It was awkward, right" She seemed as though she genuinely wanted to know what he thought. Snotlout frowned. He hadn't considered how the kiss made her feel. He hadn't even given much thought on how it made him feel. Wasn't kissing meant to feel like that? Would saying he didn't mind it make things uncomfortable, especially since she had basically just said she thought it was awkward.

"Yeah" He said, her expression hardened and her foot stopped tapping. She nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe they made us kiss"

"Yeah, that wasn't cool" Snotlout finished wrapping up her hand and pushed it back to her forcefully. She clenched it a couple times to get rid of the stiffness.

"So, how's it going with Astrid?" She asked. Snotlout cleared his head and grinned.

"How do you think? Didn't you see the way she fawned over me when I complimented her earlier! Not that I could blame her, could you" Snotlout tensed his arms to show off his muscles. Ruffnut leant back in her chair, glad to see he was acting normally.

"I can think of a couple ways" She said. "So you took my advice?"

"Not that I needed to, but yes. Isn't she great?" Ruffnut raised an eyebrow and she scoffed.

"You can act love struck around Tuff or something, but I am not interested" Snotlout ignored her and stood up.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, I'll go get Barf and Belch"

"Wait, we took him last time, let's take Hookfang this time"

"But he's a one-rider dragon"

"So, we'll share" Ruffnut coughed and looked away as they walked out.

"Sure, of course" She said. Snotlout didn't know what that meant. Maybe he _was_ terrible at reading people, but Ruffnut seem annoyed at him for suggesting they ride Hookfang. Didn't she like him? He wanted her to like his dragon, but he doubted that that is what was bothering her. They found Hookfang behind his house, sleeping.

"Get up" Snotlout said, kicking him in the leg. Hookfang woke, jumping up to find out who had disturbed his sleep. When he saw his obnoxious rider, he sent a shot of flames in his direction. "Hookfang!" Snotlout cried in a high-pitch. Ruffnut burst out laughing and climbed on the front of Hookfang's saddle. "Hey, what do you think you are doing?"

"Getting on the saddle"

"_My_ saddle. I'm at the front" Ruffnut rolled her eyes and scooted backwards. Snotlout climbed on and sent Hookfang into the air. Ruffnut was considerable taller than him with her back straight and he felt slightly intimidated by that fact. Not having a saddle to hold onto, she had to wrap her arms around him. He liked the way her warmth settled into his back and it made him happy. He felt sadness settle in his stomach when he remembered she said she didn't like kissing him earlier. It was a different feeling to when Astrid rejects him, which he can brush off. He straightened his back and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Her braids where flowing back in the wind. Her eyes were looking away from him but he could still them clearly. How had he never noticed how pretty they were before?

* * *

Ruffnut knew that Snotlout didn't like her before, but she had to make sure. Even so, when he agreed the kiss was awkward she felt really disappointed. She had redirected the conversation away from it towards the girl he actually had a crush on but it stuck in the back of her mind. She was angry. At him for making her feel like this, then teasing her by making them sit so close. She was _Ruffnut_. She wasn't supposed to…feel things. She pulled her hair forward as they landed in the clearing, their markers still set put.

* * *

Ruffnut pushed herself away from Snotlout as soon as they landed. _What's her problem? _ He thought. She grinned evilly all of a sudden.

"Wait here" She said, running off into the forest, her boots crunching the dead leaves. Snotlout stood alone in the clearing next to Hookfang. The dragon looked at him curiously, like he wanted to know what was going on as much as Snotlout. When Ruffnut came back she held a purple flower in her hand. He asked her what it was but she ignored him, walking over to a tree. She scrapped something on the tree that he couldn't see.

"Check this out!" She called, running over to him. Hookfang's head snapped up and his nostrils flared. He ran towards the tree and set it on fire. The whole middle section burnt down and the tree fell.

"Cool" Snotlout said but Ruffnut shook her head.

"No, wait for it" She said. After a few seconds of them standing there, the smoke turned purple and folded itself into the letters R.T.

"Whoa! Cool!" Snotlout cried, louder this time. Hookfang continued to sniff around the tree suspiciously. Ruffnut grinned.

"Yup, figures that out a couple months ago. Tuffnut and I normally did it with B and B but once a wild Gronkle caught the scent and threw a lava blast at it. It still worked though" Snotlout grinned, running over to the purple smoke. It was beginning to lose its shape.

"Ready for this competition?" He said. Ruffnut grinned.

* * *

In the end she won 3 out of 3, Snotlout's score getting closer each time. The sun had set by the time they finished. Hookfang carried them home on the way back and she felt more casual with him. She almost sighed. This is what it used to feel like, hanging out with Snotlout. He let her sit at the front of the saddle on the way home. Her height stood out more with her at the front. She jumped of him when they reached her house.

"See you tomorrow, Snotty" She called, hurrying into her house, skipping dinner and heading straight to her bed.

"Where have you been?" Tuffnut said. She ignored him and settled into her sheets, falling asleep soon after.

The first thing she could tell when she woke up was that she was sitting up. Then she could feel a rope around her wrists. Panic hit her, she forced it down. She hated feeling vulnerable. She tugged as hard as she could and felt someone else's hand tied to hers. She forced her eyes open, which was actually weird since she couldn't rub them. She turned to see Astrid sleeping, back to back with her. She looked forward to see Fishlegs and Snotlout tied together the same way, and Tuffnut tied to a pole. Her panic grew as she realised how vulnerable they all were. She could tell from the feel of wood beneath her and the structure of the walls told her they were on the lower decks of a boat.

The fear she forced down appeared again because she knew was that she had no idea where they were heading.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6. Unfortunately this chapter doesn't really explore any super romantic opportunities; it's more of what happened on the boat. It will be through the eyes of Ruffnut again because I love her… I humanised her a bit because I think the whole "some just don't know enough to be afraid" line by Hiccup doesn't really apply to her because she has shown repeatedly that she is smarter than her brother and everyone else makes her out to be. Also as I was writing this I realised there is no female _Berserkers_ or Outcasts, what's with that. (Might be scary with violence and adults being total jerks to kids, also it gets really rough in this chapter, I'm sorry) (PS, sorry about the blindfolds but I had to because we haven't seen berserker island yet)Thanks for reading and remember to review _

"Astrid" Ruffnut said, pulling hard on her hand. She leant back, shoved her with her shoulder (thankfully, someone had taken off Astrid's metal shoulder pads) and all but head-butted her but she brought Astrid to consciousness.

"Hmm" She murmured, looking around. Ruffnut felt her tug on the ropes and try and stand up. She closed her eyes; even though she wasn't looking at her she could feel Astrid struggling. "Ruffnut, is that you? Where are we going?"

"How would I know?"

"We have to wake up the others and make a plan" Astrid said, swallowing hard. Ruffnut wasn't close enough to Tuffnut and Snotlout to kick them awake, and they couldn't risk their kidnappers to know that they were awake by talking to loud. "Let's get you closer" Astrid said. It took some team work and some scooting but they got close enough to Snotlout and Fishlegs for Ruffnut to nudge them with her foot.

"Psst, guys. Wake up, wake up! Guys…" She hit Fishlegs with her toes and Snotlout with her heels.

"Come on" Snotlout muttered, coming around. He blinked a couple times and looked around at his new surroundings, taking a while to figure out what was going on. He straightened his shoulders when he saw the girls next to him. "Don't worry, I'll get us out of this" Ruffnut shook her head. How could he still be trying to impress Astrid at a time like this?

"Right now, we just need you to wake up Fishlegs" Astrid said, obviously not really caring at this point.

"FISHLEGS! WAKE UP!" Fishlegs' head snapped up and he looked from side to side in a panic.

"Shhhhhhhh" hushed the two girls.

"What are you thinking?" Astrid hissed and Snotlout just shrugged at her.

"What is happening guys? Where are we? Why are we on this boat? How…." Fishlegs started hyperventilating.

"You broke Fishlegs" Ruffnut complained.

"Me! I don't think –"

"Guys, argue later, we have to wake Tuffnut now" Astrid said "Fishlegs, it will be fine, we've been in worse, breath" Fishlegs took a deep breath and was about to smile when the boat was thrown sidewards in a halt as the boat stopped. Astrid fell on top of Ruffnut and Fishlegs and Snotlout struggled to stay upright.

"Astrid…can't breathe…get….off me" Ruffnut tugged at their bonds. Astrid couldn't find anything to anchor her foot on so she could pull herself off. There was yelling upstairs and footsteps echoed down. Everyone froze in their spot, terrified. Two Berserkerscame into view, crowding the area and blocking their view of whatever was going up stairs. Between the door opening and closing Ruffnut could hear Hiccups voice talking. Her stomach sank. She thought that Hiccup had somehow managed to avoid getting kidnapped and could rescue them but she was wrong. The Berserkerscame up to her and Astrid first. She didn't think they would hurt her, if they wanted to they would have already, yet she felt scared. She put on her game face and faced the two grown Vikings. They pulled Astrid up gruffly, Ruffnut cried out when her arms were yanked backwards.

"Hey! Get your hands off us!" Astrid cried. The Berserkersignored her and unhooked their hands. Astrid and Ruffnut saw their opportunity and attacked. Ruffnut sent a kick onto her Berserker in the chest which caused him to stumble backwards. _He relies on his strength to much and can't handle hits from someone quick_ she quietly noted, playing this to her advantage. She ducked under his punch and hit him on the side of his ribs. He gave a gruff cry and grabbed at her, she jumped back and rolled under his legs; lying on the floor she kicked him hard in the back. Fishlegs cried out at the berserker fell over him. She walked over and punched him hard across the head. Turning she saw that Astrid had managed to tie up her attacker in the bonds used to hold them.

They were about to celebrate their victory when three more berserkers, who had heard the commotion, hurried down the stairs. One grabbed her, pinning her arms to her side. She saw Astrid have the same thing happen. Astrid gave her a 'so-close' look as she struggled with the man holding her. The third man clasped Ruffnuts hands together with a metal hand-cuff. The weight pulled her hands down the sharp edges tugged at the cloth around her wrists. The Berserker moved to Astrid and fastened them to her wrists.

"We will escape, you know" Astrid said in a level voice. She raised her head "We will beat you and escape" the Berserker tugged at her wrist, hard. She didn't cry out but Ruffnut could tell it hurt; she admired Astrid for a long moment, before they were shoved onto the floor and the Berserkers turned to Snotlout and Fishlegs, pulling them up. One of them was about to untie Fishlegs when he said in the dull accent that all the Berserkers seemed to have:

"If you try and pull as stunt like they did, we have a whole blood-thirsty crew up there that aren't afraid of two, little teenaged boys" Ruffnut could tell it took an enormous amount of self-restraint from Snotlout to not to give a snappy response and she almost felt like smiling. They forced Tuffnut awake and snapped him off the pole. He was still too sick to fight back. After the Berserkers had all their hands in metal clasps they tied a blindfold over their heads. When they did Astrid's, they tugged off her headband. Ruffnut couldn't see, but she could practically hear her silent protest.

It was worse once they started moving. They pulled and shoved Ruffnut in different directions, upstairs, on stone, wood and on dirt. She felt like punching everyone that had played any part in this. Eventually they thrust her sidewards and pulled off her blindfold. They were in an underground prison, carved out of the earth, with dirt walls and floors. The only human touch was the pattern and the stick doors that made them feel like cages.

"Girls in this cell, boys in the other" The Berserker said, dividing them up and slamming the door. _What do they think we will do with the same gender in a cell, make out? _Ruffnut couldn't help but think sarcastically. As soon as the Berserkers were gone Astrid let her fear show through, Ruffnut forced herself to keep hers contained.

"Is everyone okay?" Astrid said. Whenever Hiccup wasn't around Astrid took it upon herself to become the leader of the group, making sure everyone was safe (in a sense) and coming up with a plan.

"Nope" Tuffnut said, holding his head. "What just happened?" Astrid tried to explain it to him. Fishlegs sat down and leant on the dirt wall, not bothering to mask his own dread. Ruffnut looked over at Snotlout and saw something in his eyes she hadn't seen before. She didn't know what she had expected; fear, anger, determination. Not... concern? She hadn't seen anyone give her a look like that before. Her parents were rarely around anymore. After a bumpy raising, they left for long periods at a time, exploring the world but leaving their two kids on their own. Tuffnut never cared when she was in danger; he stood around once when she caught on fire. She took a breath and gave him her best smile. He didn't buy it 'are you okay?' he mouthed. She bit her lip, but was saved by Astrid who had somewhat explained what happened to Tuffnut.

"So guys, what's the plan?" Fishlegs asked. Astrid took a deep breath.

"No clue" She admitted.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7. This has gone by really fast. I hope you guys like it so far, I pretty much had a million different Httyd moments in my head (mostly Rufflout) and I decided to write them out. To my surprise it actually went into a story pretty well. I will be trying to incorporate more Rufflout moments since the story is technically based off the kiss. Thanks for reading and please review. _

"No clue" Snotlout heard Astrid say, but he was focused on Ruffnut. She was biting her lip and looking at Astrid like she was saying the most interesting thing in the world, purposely ignoring him. He could tell she was scared, no matter the brave face she put on, and it made him want to help her and be the one to make her happy again. He didn't really realise where that train of thought would lead him, or that Fishlegs was watching him from behind, very interested in his strange expression.

"We would have to start with these cuffs" Fishlegs said, echoed by Tuffnut sneezing.

"Then we have to get past the guards" Ruffnut added "And get Hiccup" Astrid's head snapped towards her.

"Hiccup? He's here?" Snotlout could hear the concern in her voice and it made him upset, _why did she have to like him so much?_ The thoughts muddled in his head didn't make any sense and seemed to contradict each other.

"Yes" Ruffnut said "I heard him when we were on the boat, I'm sorry Astrid" Astrid straightened her shoulders. Snotlout knew that Astrid hated pity, and she hated looking weak. Ruffnut knew it too.

"For what? We'll get him out, no problem" Astrid turned to face the guys on the other side and Ruffnut smiled slyly from behind her. "Let's start with the cuffs"

They tugged and pulled, tried picking the lock, the twins even smashed theirs against the wall: all to no avail. Astrid blew her fringe out of her face.

"We will have to wait for a guard to come here and take the key of him" She said, slumping against the wall.

"And after that?" Fishlegs said in a worried voice "I hate to be the negative one here, but there's no way we can take on all those Berserkers without our dragons. I miss Meatlug, she must be fretting"

"I miss Stormfly, but you right. We can't take them all on. It will have to be a subtle rescue"

"Rescue!" Snotlout exclaimed "If you haven't noticed, we are in an underground prison in handcuffs" Astrid glared at him and he could tell it was only the bars between them that shopped her from badly hurting him.

"We will-" A guard came down the stairs and positioned himself in between the two cells. Another guard followed, and another until there was a whole group of guards. Snotlout was terrible at counting but he guessed about seven. They opened the gate to the girls and motioned for them to walk out. He watched as they gritted their teeth and exited. He wanted to get out of his cell and protect them –Astrid – he corrected. Half of his wish was answered and the guard turned to him, Tuffnut and Fishlegs, motioned for them to join the girls. They walked in the ring of guards, up the stairs and down the hall way. The dirt turned to stone as they got into the more used part of the building.

Snotlout (only recently learning how short he was and not liking it) could barely see anything over the Vikings. They walked through doors and around corners and within five minutes they walked into an open room. It had a long table at the back, behind was a set of chairs, small and short at the edge but getting larger and more extravagant the closer it go to the centre. Snotlout couldn't help but imagine himself in the centre, his friends by his side. The guards divided up and Snotlout could feel Astrid's anger. Dagur sat in the middle chair, Savage standing next to him and Hiccup across the table from them. He was unhurt, except for a shallow cut on his arm that cut through the fabric of his shirt, and the cuffs around his wrist. He smiled bravely at the group.

Dagur saw them and smiled insanely, Snotlout use to think this guy was so cool, but now he knew he was nothing but a crazy coward that couldn't go anywhere with his armada. He watched Dagur hop excitedly over the table, shoving past Hiccup, laughing.

"Hohoho, this is perfect! Let me fill you in. _Hiccup"_ He hissed his name "Refuses to tell me the hiding place of his _Nightfury_" He gave them a look that didn't make it hard to guess that there was a reason that Hiccup wouldn't. _Thor, what did they do to him_. Snotlout thought. "As soon as I have the location I will kill them both" Dagur said, like there was any need for clarification. Leaning close to Fishlegs, he added "I am sure I will find your dragons to" With an evil grin. Fishlegs visibly gulped.

"I will never tell you where our dragons are. If anything they are coming to rescue us" Hiccup said.

"Oh no, you see, Savage here has given me a detailed report of all your encounters. He noted that Toothless can't fly without a rider. He's the leader of that group, no?" Hiccup gritted his teeth and by the look on Dagurs face, he could tell he had hit a nerve. He pulled his sword out of his sheath on his back. "He also told me about the time that you risked all your dragon riders and the book to protect…" He held it to Astrid, pulling her hair back to expose her neck "you dear girl, Astrid here." Astrid began to struggle, but two Berserkers came forward and held her down.

"Let go of me, you idiots" She cried.

"You move, Hiccup" Dagur said, looking pleased with himself. Snotlout felt so useless, handcuffed and surrounded by all the berserkers. He had taken on and beat an Outcast once, but that was one, and he had a (kind of) weapon. Astrid continued to struggle, Tuffnut sniffled but looked very interested in what was going on, Fishlegs cowered back into his clothing and Ruffnut looked like she really wanted to punch Dagur in the face. Hiccup looked like he was desperate but trying not to show it. Snotlout could see the wheels turning as he looked around, trying to come up with a plan, comparing the odds and options like they had. Finally he closed his eyes.

"Okay, I'll talk" He muttered.

"Hiccup, don't you dare, think about Toothless" Astrid cried, looking frantic "this guys a lunatic, you don't know – ow!" Dagur had given her plait a hard tug before releasing it and pulling his sword back.

"Good choice Hiccup" He said, returning to his spot beside Savage, who nodded. _Puppet_ Snotlout thought angrily. Hookfang and all the other dragons were going to die because of him, and who knew what was in store for the riders. The Berserkers stood around for a moment before receiving a hard glare from Dagur.

"What are you waiting for, get them out of here, except the girl with the fringe" They moved clumsily, hurrying to please their leader. The shoved Astrid forward and formed the ring around the rest.

"Hey!" Snotlout cried "Leave her alone" Astrid shook her head at him and stepped forwards. Snotlout had enough time to see a Berserker grab her before the doors closed and they were lead down the hall. The trip seemed to take quicker this time, no more dreading where they were going, no more hoping for the best.

Now they knew exactly where they where and why, their two leaders were gone and there was no possible escape. Snotlout looked over to the rest of the group, not really realising how much they had meant to him until now.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8. Looked at through the eyes of Astrid, because girl power. This chapter will be short, sorry but the next chapter is too long to combine with. Also, If you feel like it is getting Hicstrid centred it will go back to Rufflout next chapter. Thanks for reading and please review. _

The Berserker grabbed Astrid and pulled her up next to Hiccup, shadowing her. She looked over, feeling concerned and protective. Hiccup just smiled at her, a weird mixture of upset and brave.

"This is very simple, Hiccup" Dagur said, matter of factly "You will tell me all possible hiding places for your dragon, or I will kill your girlfriend here" Astrid couldn't help her feeling of immense guilt over the fact that she was the reason Hiccup would talk. "I am not stupid, I will be asking your friends, separately of course, to double check, so don't try and pull the sheep's wool over my eyes"

"Well, I don't know exactly where Toothless is, could be anywhere on Berk…"

'I can't lead a full search on Berk. Stoick and I aren't exactly on the best of terms"

"That might have something to do with the fact that you have tried to kill his son multiple times and led an attempt to take over with smoke breaths" Astrid muttered, but Dagur waved his hand at her.

"As I was saying" Hiccup continued "It could be anywhere on Berk, but the most likely places are… the cove, training arena, my bedroom and the beach" He said regretfully. As Hiccup spoke, Savage took notes. Dagur walked calmly over to them, before holding a sword to Hiccups throat. Astrid tried to jump in the way, but the Berserker held her back. Dagur paused with the sword on Hiccups neck, Astrid watched as multiple emotions flickered on his face. _This man is not stable_ she thought. Hiccup pulled his head back, trying to get away from the sword. Dagurs face twisted into a grin.

"Anything you would like to add, Astrid" He asked. Astrid felt dread come over her and immediately understood why Hiccup had spoken. If he died and it was her fault… She regrated every bad thing she had done in her life, from stealing the last piece of meat, to accusing Hiccup of secret training when she was jealous, to tricking Ruffnut and Snotlout just a couple days ago.

"Stormflys pen" She said, guilt falling upon her, she was unable to look at Hiccup. Dagur nodded to Savage who added it to the list. Dagur pushed Hiccup away from him in disgust.

"Get them out of my sight" He said, flipping onto his chair lazily. They were lead down the corridor, flagged by four Berserkers. They reached the cells down stairs and Astrid watched sadly as Hiccup took it all in. She hated feeling like this. They were placed in the same cell as Ruffnut, who had been alone.

"Further proof that Hiccup is secretly a girl" Snotlout said, but his heart wasn't in it. Everyone gave a faint laugh. Hiccup took a deep breath.

"Okay guys, plan?" Everyone looked at each other.

"We don't have one" Tuffnut said, completely calm. Hiccup closed nodded.

"Look guys, I don't know what's going to happen, but we have to agree to stick together. Okay? We can't let Dagur win" Everyone nodded.

"Definitely" Fishlegs said, flashing a look at Astrid "No secrets" She caught the hint. She turned to Ruffnut and Snotlout, who both looked defeated yet angry. They were talking to each other faintly from across the room. Astrid could tell she would pay from them for this.

"Look guys, if we are to start on a clean slate, then I have to tell you something" She started, but then a Berserker came down and opened the boy's cell. He reached in and grabbed Fishlegs who responded with a high pitched yelp. He was marched upstairs, Astrid watched him for as long as she could. No one spoke; there seemed nothing to talk about. Fishlegs seemed to be gone for hours, but Astrid knew it was only ten minutes. When Fishlegs was brought back down he looked slightly shaken but unharmed. The guards went through the group, taking up Tuffnut next. When they came back down for Snotlout Astrid saw him give Ruffnut a short nod that went unnoticed by the guards. Then with a deep breath Ruffnut, the last of the group, was lead upstairs into the darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter Niiiiiiine! Sorry this chapter took so long but I had a lot of stuff on over the last few days, I am back now! I am grateful for all the positive feedback from you. Thank you for reading and please review, I love getting them._

Snotlout rested his head against the wall, a little worried, a little bored and a little angry. He had closed his eyes but he could still hear Fishlegs muttering to himself. Astrid and Hiccup were comforting each other from across the room. He was annoyed that he wasn't over there, comforting her himself. She wouldn't let him but at least he could try, right? Snotlout knew she was just pretending to like Hiccup to make him jealous, but he didn't know why. G_irls so confusin_g He thought to himself.

He heard a door close and stood up as Ruffnut walked down the stairs, two Berserkers hovering behind her. He felt relief when he saw she was unharmed. The Berserkers pushed her into Astrid and Hiccups cell, where she fell onto the dirt. She jumped up and gripped the bars angrily, so hard her knuckles turned white. The side of her skirt covered in filth.

"Thank you all for your help" One of the Berserkers said sarcastically. The other laughed the whole way up the steps. Hiccup pulled Ruffnut away from the bars softly. _So now he's making a move on Ruffnut as well_ Snotlout thought crossly _He's not making a move, just being friendly _that annoying voice in the back of his mind said. Snotlout, not sure why it really mattered, pushed thoughts away.

"Is everyone okay?' Astrid asked, looking around. Fishlegs shook his head.

"He threatened my family; my mum, my dad. Even Meatlug!" He cried, looking close to tears. Hiccup frowned.

"Who did he threaten for everyone else?" He asked.

"Threaten?" Tuffnut said "were we not supposed to talk?" He asked before breaking into a coughing fit. Hiccup sighed and Astrid slammed her hand into her forehead. Ruffnut and Snotlout just rolled their eyes.

"Anyone else?" Hiccup pushed.

"That is none of your bees-wax" Ruffnut said, looking away. Snotlout could feel her shame from across the room and for what felt like the tenth time, he felt like wrapping his arms around her. He cursed at himself under his breath. He sounded so wimpy.

"Snotlout?" Hiccup asked. Snotlout shook his head, thinking back to his encounter with Dagur. He had definitely been wimpy then:

"I'll never talk" He had said, straightening his shoulders to seem taller. He was flattered by the fact that they had three guards on him. Dagur rolled his eyes at Savage as if to say, _this guy…yeesh. _

"Yes you will, you know you will. You try and act like such a hero. You have people you care about, that's why we will never be alike"

"I don't want to be like you" Snotlout said as calmly as he could manage.

"But you use to, didn't you? You use to _idolise_ me" Dagur said. Snotlout shook his head angrily and Dagur smiled, he was already getting to him.

"You are one sick guy" He replied, but Dagur just snickered. Snotlout tried to pounce on him, but the metal cuffs slowed him down enough for the Berserkers to grab him. He grumbled furiously.

"This is how this will work, Snotlout" Dagur said. "You will tell me everything you know, or I will destroy everyone you care for"

"I am a warrior, I don't –" Snotlout began, but Dagur hadn't stopped talking.

"Your father: the second-hand man after Gobber, I think. Spitelout, is his name?" Snotlout opened his mouth to say something, but the words caught in his throat.

"And your friends, of course. I will make sure that your best friends, Tuffnut and Ruffnut, get the special treatment" The way he said special treatment left a lot to the imagination. Snotlout felt his chest tighten at the thought of losing them, any of them, especially if it had been him to blame.

"Now wait..." He began, but he couldn't think of a decent way to end the sentence. Dagur grinned and leaned back in his chair, ready for Snotlout to spill. He thought back into his mind, to his conversation with Ruffnut before Fishlegs was taken. Praying she would do what she said, he did begin to talk, their plan was a long shot, but it could work.

* * *

Ruffnut watched Snotlout from across the hall. He was shaking his head at hiccup, but she could tell something was wrong. They were all a bit rattled but he especially seemed to realise that he wasn't made of stone. What had Dagur and Savage used against him? She remember what he used against her:

"Ruffnut, is it?" Dagur asked earlier.

"What do you want?' She groaned.

"You know what I want. Information on where your dragon, or that nightfury, might be" Ruffnut had three guards behind her, which would make escaping hard. Savage, positioned next to Dagur, had a couple pages of notes taken. She was surprised that he could even read and write. She couldn't.

"And why would I give you that?" She smirked. Dagur rolled his eyes.

"You saw what happened with Hiccup, right?"

"He is weak"

"Everyone has a soft spot"

"Even you" Dagur, taken back by her responses, slowed the questioning down.

"Even you" He said "I was surprised to learn that we don't have many notes on you"

"I keep to myself"

"Your brother doesn't. How about we start with him?"

"Be my guest. I would get to join in right?" Ruffnut said, feigning excitement. He and her brother fought a lot, and she was happy to bring him pain, but she would never take it to the point of killing him. She prayed that Dagur didn't see through the lie. To her relief he didn't. He and Savage looked at each other.

"We know that your parents are both alive, we could-"

"If you can find them, be my guest. They left for sea again a couple months ago. We have no idea where they went" Ruffnut said, taking a deep breath. So far, so good. Dagur just shook his head nonchalantly. He hopped over the table and walked up close to her.

"You are all so predictable. You think you are strong Vikings, but you give in over easy things like _sentiment_" Ruffnut leant towards him, forcing herself to stay calm.

"Try me" She said, giving him her deadliest look. She was extremely tempted to head but him, but she felt that the guards behind her probably wouldn't appreciate it.

"I'll give you credit" Dagur continued "You have held out the longest of the six"

"Well, I don't…"

"But, you have the same thing in common with the boy who went before you"

"Snotlout?" Ruffnut said, hoping her concern didn't show through. She wasn't fast enough to hide it, Dagur smiled and leant back.

"Yes, you are both to attached to your friends"

"Snotlouts not attached to us" Ruffnut sneered.

"And how does that make you feel?"

"It doesn't make me feel anything" Ruffnut said, spitting in his face. A Berserker behind her grabbed her back braid and yanked her back. She immediately regrated it, but she had shown weakness, given him an entry.

"Not just Snotlout, the whole gang. I will kill all of them" He said, calmly walking back to his chair. "I'll let you live. Let you continue on without them. Stay with the guilt. I will kill them eventually, but this time it would be _All. Your. Fault"_

Ruffnut swayed, feeling scared and unsure. She couldn't be the reason for Dagur to kill her friends, but if she didn't he would kill the dragons, then them. She shook her head and started her list, the guilt weighing more with every word. She expected to be dismissed as soon as she finished but Dagur pulled her back for one final question.

"I also want to double check something I was told earlier…"He began.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10. I decided to make Fishlegs narrate this, you'll see why while you read. It's to really give an outside perspective on the whole thing. Thanks for reading and please review_.

"Well that went utterly horrible" Hiccup said, hitting his head against the wall. Astrid pulled him down to sit next to her and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Ruffnut stayed on her side of the cell, watching them comfort each other. Fishlegs shook his head.

"Not completely. I mean, I memorised the path to the common room, which could help" He said, trying really hard to control his fear.

"Except we are handcuffed, in jail and just gave valuable information to our most flat out insane enemy" Snotlout said grumpily. Fishlegs didn't have the energy to argue so he just leant back, mimicking Hiccup and Astrid. The group got comfortable, they talked a little, but for the most part stayed to themself. Every now and again, Fishlegs saw Snotlout give Ruffnut a weird look, which fascinated him. Ruffnut just drew in the dirt with her finger, absorbed in her own thoughts. After a while a Berserker came down and blew out the torches.

"Get to sleep" He said gruffly, before heading up stairs. Everyone looked at each other.

"What do we do?" Astrid asked

"Go to sleep" Hiccup said sadly. Everyone was hungry and cold, but they complied. Fishlegs tried to get into a spot where he was relaxed on the dirt and his cuffs weren't cutting into his skin, he watched everyone else do the same. It was hard with his wide girth but he managed to get into the least painful position. It took him a long time to get to sleep, the unsettling feeling in his stomach never leaving. He dreams quickly turned into nightmares and he woke up several times during the night. Finally he couldn't bring himself to go back to sleep and sat up, looking around the room. He could make out the figures of his friends in the dark. Hiccup and Astrid had fallen asleep holding hands, Ruffnut leant against the bars of their cell. Tuffnut was curled up in a ball, sniffling and sneezing. Snotlout was in the strangest position Fishlegs had ever seen. He wasn't even going to try and describe it. Every now and again one of them would walk up, shift positions then drift off to sleep again.

He had plenty of time to think to himself, about Dagur, Meatlug, his family, his friends, Snotlout and Ruffnut specifically. Astrid and he hadn't even gotten to the second part of their plan and Snotlout was already acting weird. Fishlegs wasn't the most romantic person, but it reminded him of how Hiccup and Astrid looked after they kissed. His thoughts switched topics quickly but that thought stuck with him. After about an hour (it was hard to tell time with no light) a Berserker came back down and rattled the bars. He didn't even bother to light the torches, he just lead the half-asleep teens down the hall.  
Fishlegs quickly realised that it wasn't the path to common room. They eventually were taken back outside and across the dirt paths. Fishlegs watched as the others got more and more alert.

Eventually they were taken into what seemed like a twisted version of the training academy. They stood in a straight line on the edge. The Berserkers gathered on the ramps outside, behind the chains. They cheered and stomped, their outlines clear against the sun rising behind them. Dagur walked into the middle of the arena.

"MY PEOPLE!" He yelled, pausing to let them applaud "THIS IS A GREAT DAY! WE HAVE CAPTURED… A NIGHTFURY!" He stepped back, laughing as a group of cages was brought in. Fishlegs closed his eyes, unable to watch. He heard a rattle as something threw itself against its enclosure. _Oh Toothless_ Fishlegs thought, opening one eye to look over at Hiccup. He was fighting to get over to his dragon, but the Berserkers were easily holding him back.

"Let go of him!" Hiccup yelled. Dagur shook his head.

"Don't worry Hiccup, you will be joining him soon enough" he said, Hiccup frowned angrily. The other dragons were in cages as well, doing similar movements to Toothless. Fishlegs felt his heart ache at the sight of Meatlug, hitting her cage with her tail, in a daze of ferocity that he had never seen before.

"This is so cool" Tuffnut said, everyone stared at him crossly so he added "yet so… upsetting?" Toothless continued to throw himself against the bars, a crazy expression on his face. He would have roared angrily except for the muzzle around his snout.

"What's up with Stormfly, and the other dragons?" Astrid asked, everyone looked at Fishlegs who shrugged. Maybe he didnt know everything about dragons.

"Stop talking" A Berserker barked from behind them. They focused on what was happening in front of them. Dagur had taken out his sword and had positioned himself in front of the cage. _His pride will be the death of him, who faces 5 powerful and deadly dragons without backup_. Fishlegs shook his head. Toothless ignored his attacker, running head on into the side of his cage.

"RELEASE THE BEAST'S" Dagur yelled. The crowd cheered as one of the guards began to raise the doors, which were all connected to make it easier. _Would his armada really be disappointed if he died, I mean he has led them into an era of purely focusing on a teen boy and his dragon. _Painfully slow, the doors slowly lifted. The dragons burst out and started attacking, but not Dagur. They flew right past him and started burning the walls.  
"What are they doing?" Dagur called out, clearly disappointed. Fishlegs watched, fascinated, as the dragons flew around, setting the walls on fire. He watched Meatlug throw lava blast after lava blast, at allegedly nothing. The smoke that rose slowly turned purple and folded itself into a weird texture and shape. The other dragon riders looked as confused as he did, except two. Ruffnut and Snotlout were laughing and trying to give each other a high 5, but it was difficult with their cuffs. They settled with an elbow-bump. "We have been tricked! Don't just stand there, get them!" Dagur cried, but as scared as the Beserkers were of their chief, they were more scared of the five dragons flying around and blasting the walls. Most of them fled, the spectators stayed where they were, just watching. There ended up with two guards on the six teens.

Snotlout kicked one of them in the chest, then Astrid span around and threw her arms up around the others head. Her cuffs settled on his neck and pulled him back. As his partner tried to gain his balance, Tuffnut, the closest, grabbed the keys of the Berserker Astrid had pinned. He undid Hiccups cuffs, then his sisters before the other Berserker settled on his feet. Ruffnut punched him in his gut and held him off as Tuffnut undid Snotlouts and Fishlegs. Astrid let go of the berserker she had pinned and let Tuffnut hurriedly undo hers. Tuffnut gave the key to Hiccup so he could undo his as the others fought of their captures. Fishlegs stood back and let them do their thing. He found that best in situations like this, just to watch. Ruffnut and Tuffnut took one Berserker, while Snotlout and Astrid took the other. Snotlout and Astrid actually worked well together when he wasn't trying to impress her. Ruffnut and Tuffnut as well, fighting as a team instead of against each other. Tuffnut had grabbed the man from behind as Ruffnut knocked him down. She gave a satisfying kick before smiling. Snotlout and Astrid were having a bit more trouble. Ruffnut started to help them, running up next to Snotlout, and Tuffnut stayed where he was, making sure the other stayed on the ground. Hiccup swayed arkwardly next to them. Combat had never been his thing either; he always worked better with Toothless.

Dagur had been running around the arena, trying to get the dragons to notice him. When he had finally realised that that wasn't an option he turned to the teens. He began running towards them.

"Uh… guys" Fishlegs said. As usual, they ignored him. "GUYS!" He yelled louder, Dagur ten metres away. He caught Ruffnuts attention; she turned her head to see what was happening. The Berserker fighting her saw a chance. He pushed Astrid to the ground and went to punch Ruffnut. Snotlout moved fast, jumping in front of her quickly and taking the blow. _Interesting_, Fishlegs thought through the panic. Ruffnut (not seeing Snotlout fall) hurried to intercept Dagur, calling Tuffnuts name. They run forwards, so in sync it was creepy. Astrid got up and worked on her attacker again, angry this time. Fishlegs mentally reminded himself never to get on Astrid's bad side as he saw the fully grown man fall to the floor.

Everyone else crowded around Snotlout, he had a bruise forming on his right temple but would be fine, maybe unconscious for a while. Fishlegs looked up and saw that the dragons had settled down. He ran over to Meatlug and gave her a hug.  
"Hey girl, how you been. I am sorry for the last few days. Let's go help Ruff and Tuff, huh?" Meatlug murmured in agreement and bowed her head for Fishlegs to get on. He turned to see the other riders had done the same, the anger clear on their faces. Barf and Belch flew over to help Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Fishlegs saw Tuffnut dodge a blow from Dagur and hop on his saddle. Ruffnut wasn't so lucky. He hit her in the leg with her sword, giving her a shallow cut. She hissed and hit him across his helmet. He stumbled back and Ruffnut jumped onto dragon, favoring her good leg. Toothless and Hiccup jumped forward, the other dragons roaring behind him. Fishlegs saw Dagur visibly gulp.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11. I am sorry this chapter took so long; something has been on every day recently. I hope I can explain what happened with the dragons clear enough in this chapter if you haven't guessed it. Think back to earlier chapters, the second time Ruffnut and Snotlout were in the woods I think. Thanks for reading and please review. _

It felt good to be back on Barf and belch again, Ruffnut decided. Even though the ocean beneath her was boringly still, and her leg was stinging from being cut. She looked over and laughed once again at the sight of Snotlout. Hookfang had originally been wild so he could fly by himself; he was carrying his rider unconscious between his claws. Snotlouts arms and legs flopped out in what looked like an uncomfortable position.

"Okay, Ruffnut. What happened with the dragons?" Fishlegs asked

"What makes you think I know?" she deflected

"I saw you and Snotlout laughing earlier" the rider pressed. Ruffnut sighed; she barely understood the plan herself, so her explanation probably wouldn't make much sense.

"Well a couple days ago I showed Snotlout a purple flower, it made dragons go on a rampage and destroy stuff. It is awesome" Tuffnut laughed, before looking around

"What?"

"It was all Snotty's idea really. He told be before he went to Dagur to say that dragons love the smell and it calms them down. He probably told Dagur where to find them as well. They must have smeared it against the walls or something" Astrid shook her head.

"Why would Dagur want the dragons calm?" she said

"Savage did it; probably" Hiccup said "knew that Dagur would die otherwise. Well done Ruffnut, I am surprised" her brother slapped her forcefully on the back.

"It wasn't really me; I just had to say it so that Dagur would believe... Wait, why are you surprised?" Hiccup shrugged, nudging Toothless away from her. They continued to fly until Berk came into view.

"Oh gods, what is my dad going to say" Hiccup said, toothless purred his agreement.

"What's Spitelout going to say" Astrid said, motioning to Snotlouts unconscious body. Hiccup groaned.

"We will have to put Snotlout somewhere until he gains consciousness. "Hiccup said "No way are we showing him to his father like this. My dad would tell Spitelout so it will have to be one of you guys" He said, obviously glad for the excuse.

"Don't even think about it" Astrid snapped

"He can stay at our house" Tuffnut said "It's pretty empty so no one will really care"

"Good idea" Fishlegs said, visibly happy. Ruffnut didn't really want Snotlout in her house, but she kept her mouth shut, no point in making a scene. When they landed in Berk, Tuffnut led Hookfang to their house. Astrid began to lead them up to Hiccups house when Fishlegs grabbed Ruffnuts arm and pulled her back. She instinctively grabbed his wrist and bent it.

"Ow! I just want to tell you something!" He cried, she let go doubtfully after a don't-do-that punch as Hiccup and Astrid continued up the steps. He frowned and rubbed his arm "Gees, Ruffnut" He said, but she just wiggled her eyebrows at him, he sighed "What do you think about Snotlout?" He asked.

* * *

When he woke up, Snotlout found himself in a bed next to Tuffnut with Hookfang out the door. His head and joints ached and his brain felt like it was throbbing.

"Ugh, what happened?" He asked, even as the memory's started coming back: the kiss, the boat, Dagur, the dragons and the fight. Mr Helpful next to him just shrugged.

"I was fighting and stuff, and when we won I turned around you were out cold" Snotlout remembered how he got hit and felt his cheeks go hot. He decided not to mention that he had taken a punch for Ruffnut, if it had been Astrid he would have told Tuffnut straight away, yet something was holding him back.

"I don't remember quite what happened, probably was just taken out in battle" He lied instead, sitting up. He rolled his shoulders and stretched out his knees, but there wasn't much he could do for his head. He wanted to clutch it in his hands, but figured that wouldn't look very masculine. Tuffnut stood up and went to leave.

"Yeah, I am going to the great hall, we are going t-" He was cut short as he banged into his sister, who had just opened the door. He stumbled back until his knees hit the edge of the bed Snotlout was in. Ruffnut huffed and straightened her helmet. "Watch it!" Tuffnut cried, charging at her, she dodged him and he stumbled straight out the door. "I meant to do that" He said smoothly, hurrying away. Ruffnut raised an eyebrow at him before turning to Snotlout. He felt the need to tidy up, but he couldn't move without it stinging. He noticed her slight limp when she walked towards him.

"Hey, what happened to your leg?" Snotlout asked with concern.

"Huh? Oh nothing. Pretty shallow. Dagur did it, but barely hurt" She said, almost sounding like she was giving a report; that's how he could tell she was lying. He felt anger bubble up in him as she sat down in front of him.

"Are you okay?" He said again "I'll get him back for you"

"Really, Snotty, its fine" she hesitated for a second "You've never treated anyone else like this" She said, annoyed. Snotlout tried to think of a decent reason why he was worried, but in the end couldn't think of one on the spot.

"I've never cared about anyone like this" he said before he could stop himself. He internally flinched at how sappy it sounded. Luckily Ruffnut didn't look grossed out like Astrid probably would have, just surprised.

"The reason I came here is, I mean…. Earlier Fishlegs told me, erm" Snotlout was surprised that he liked watching her struggle under the awkwardness; it was kind of cute… in a friend sort of way, of course. Except friend didn't fit right anymore, he wasn't sure what they were. In the end she gave her braid a tug and said "why did you take a punch for me?" He wasn't sure why, but he had hoped no one had seen that. "Fishlegs told me you jumped in front and took the blow, why?" She continued more confidently.

"I don't know, instinct I guess"

"Why" she repeated. Anyone else, even his father, would have taken his answer and ran with it, in his head Snotlout didn't really want to think too much about it either.

"I was just looking out for you" he decided sounded right. She frown unhappily, not satisfied with that answer.

"Yeah, but _why_. I can take care of myself; you don't have to worry about me. So _why_?" Ruffnut leant forward, looking genuinely curious for the first time in ages. Snotlout felt something strange in his chest. This girl, who had grown up around him as the tough, hard core twin his whole life, had obviously never had anyone take care of her before. He pitied her, but he knew she would kill him if he ever told her so instead he just said:

"Ruffnut, people are allowed to put your safety before their own" She scoffed.

"Yeah, but your Snotlout, top priority is yourself" He pretended her jab didn't hurt and continued

"That's just what I was doing, looking out for you. You do matter to me you know" She didn't scoff, or shake her head or even look away. Instead she looked at him with her beautiful blue eyes and said with confusion and wonder

"Since when?" If he was honest, the question took Snotlout back. Since when did she make him happy, constantly surprise him, make him think such weird thoughts? Since when did he always want to spend time with her, since when did he feel the need to protect her, since when did he see her in such a different light? Since when did he call her eyes beautiful?

"Right before this" He decided out loud, and he leant forward and kissed her.


End file.
